


Wreck You

by FictionForDummiesx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Harry, Dominant Louis, Exhibitionism, Football Player Harry, Football Player Louis, M/M, Smut, Top Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionForDummiesx/pseuds/FictionForDummiesx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The crowd roars and everyone stands up, cheering because of Harry's masterclass goal. Harry's already wrapping his strong arms around Louis, lifting him a few inches from the ground and putting him back down, cheering into his ear. Louis does the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wreck You

**Author's Note:**

> This work is based on a prompt:
> 
> http://larrystylinsmutasks.tumblr.com/post/90480404653/ummm-so-if-someone-wrote-louis-wrecking-harry-in-those
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> x

Louis loves football. It's one of his biggest passions beside singing, and he's been hearing a lot of positive feedback. He's even playing for the Doncaster Rovers as a non-contract player. He wishes he had more time to play football, but unfortunately he's a very busy man, obviously.

Today, there's a charity match, and Louis convinced Harry to play. He wants Harry to play, because he doesn't get to see his boyfriend playing that often. He loves watching Harry play, because of is long, clumsy limbs. He looks ridiculous, but damn fine.

Before the match, the team gathers up and everyone wishes each other 'good luck'.

Louis looks at Harry. Harry always seems so sure he's gonna kick ass. There's a big, dimpled smile on his face and Louis wants to kiss him. Before Harry can run off to the field, Louis pats his bum, and Harry turns around with a frown and a smile. Louis winks and they start playing.

The match is ten minutes in, and no goals have been scored yet. Louis feels like the opposite team is doing better than them, so he gives it his all. After a while, he has possession over the ball, and since he's close to the goal, he's a striker, he decides to give it a go and kicks the ball towards the goal. He misses by a few inches. The crowd yells a loud 'ooooohhhh'. He throws his head back in disappointment, clenching his fists.

Harry's a striker as well, and after a while of playing back and forth, he speeds towards the goal with the ball at his feet. Louis can't believe what he's seeing. A player of the opposite team stands in the way and tries to steal the ball from Harry, sticking his foot out. Harry kicks the ball over the foot, jumps and runs again. Then he kicks the ball, and..

The crowd roars and everyone stands up, cheering because of Harry's masterclass goal. Harry's already wrapping his strong arms around Louis, lifting him a few inches from the ground and putting him back down, cheering into his ear. Louis does the same.

After that, it's like there's a new spirit in the team, and Louis can't stop looking at Harry. He looks so energetic and alive, like this is his moment. He notices there's sweat dripping down his chin and from his hear, and that's some sight. He loves sweaty Harry.

A few more goals follow, including another one from Harry, and Louis feels proudness blooming in his chest. My baby, he thinks to himself while cheering loudly in their group hug. Louis doesn't score any goals though, there's kind of a distraction on the field today, and he's getting more worked up by the second.

When the game is over, and they've obviously won, Louis wraps his arm around Harry's neck and kisses his cheek.

'You were amazing, babe,' he whispers in his ear, while they walk towards the changing rooms.

Harry looks at him with big, bright eyes and smiles widely. He's absolutely glowing, and Louis loves it. Those dimples, god, he thinks. He totally wants to wreck Harry. Like, right now.

Before they can walk any further, he stops Harry, looking up at him with lustful eyes. 'C'mon,' he says, and pulls Harry towards the toilets.

Harry seems confused and opens his mouth to speak. 'Lou, what are-'

'God, you make me so hot,' Louis murmurs, pulling Harry into one of the stalls, and pressing him against the door, making it close with a loud slam. He doesn't care if anyone hears, he needs this. He inhales Harry's scent, and feels his cock stiffen in his football shorts. He smells like grass and sweat. And it's so fucking hot.

He immediately starts nipping at Harry's collarbone, and Harry gasps above him. His eyes are wide open, and he's staring at Louis in surprise.

'I'm gonna wreck you, Harry, and you're gonna take all of it,' Louis grunts, slipping a hand down to palm at Harry's crotch. Harry arches into the touch and hisses through his teeth. A droplet of sweat rolls down Harry's face and drips onto Louis' hair.

'Yeah, yeah,' Harry moans, as Louis rubs his thickening cock through his shorts. He bucks his hips up.

'Stay still,' Louis commands, pressing him harder against the door. He pushes a leg between Harry's, rubbing it against him while he pulls Harry's shirt up with both his hands. Harry's a whimpering mess, and flails his arms, not knowing where to place his hands.

Louis pulls the sweaty shirt over his head and tosses it behind him on the toilet seat. It lands with a slapping sound. He slips one hand into the back of Harry's shorts and kneads his soft flesh. He loves the feel of Harry's arse.

Harry runs a hand through Louis' hair and tugs, groaning softly. 'Need you so bad,' he mumbles, eyes falling closed every time Louis rubs his leg over his crotch júst the right way.

'Yeah? You gonna be good for me? Let me fuck that tight hole of yours?' Louis growls, rubbing his fingers over Harry's nipples.

Harry nods vigorously, and tries to pull at the hem of Louis' shirt, his hands shaking. Louis grabs his hands and pins them against the door, shaking his head with a smirk.

'None of that, Harry,' he says lowly, and presses his lips against Harry's in a heated kiss. Harry almost immediately opens up his mouth, obviously feeling as desperate as Louis right now. Louis rubs himself against Harry and feels like he could burst any second now. He doesn't want to ruin his football shorts, though, so he quickly pulls his shorts down a bit to pull his cock out over the elastic band. He pulls away and Harry looks down, and sees Louis' angry, red dick.

'God,' he moans, throwing his head back. Louis kisses his neck once and then he turns Harry around, and immediately pushes his dirty football shorts down over his arse. He guides three fingers towards Harry's mouth, tapping them against his bottom lip. He opens his mouth and obediently sucks on his fingers, making them nice and wet. Louis bites his lip, getting so turned on by the feeling.

He pulls his hand back. 'Good boy,' he coos, and circles one of his fingers around Harry's rim. Harry gasps softly and pushes back against his finger.

'Yes,' he groans, leaning his head against the door, and puffing out heavy breaths.

Louis pushes one of his fingers in, and feels Harry tighten around it. He kisses the side of Harry's neck, trying to get him to relax. After a while, he manages to relax a little, and Louis slowly moves his finger in and out.

Harry trembles against him, his hands plastered onto the door. His veins look like they're about to pop and Louis thinks his cheeks have never been this red before.

'That's it, baby. You like that, huh? Want another?' he asks, pulling his finger out and pressing two against his hole.

Harry nods. 'Yeah,' he says softly, barely able to get any words out.

Louis presses his fingers inside, and this time, he tries to find Harry's prostate. It takes a while, but then he feels a different texture inside Harry and he knows he's found it.

'God! Yes, do that again!' Harry shouts, accidentally banging his head against the door.

Louis does it again, and then he adds another finger, completely working Harry open. His dick feels like it's gonna explode, and he doesn't think he can wait any longer. The sight of Harry before him is enought to make him come untouched, he thinks.

'Gonna fuck you now,' he murmurs, pulling his fingers out and wiping them on Harry's shorts. Harry feels it but doesn't say anything about it, probably doesn't even care anymore. Neither of them do.

Louis uses his precum to lubricate his cock, and presses against Harry's rim. He bites his lip. It's too good.

'Hurry up,' Harry says, pressing his arse back against him, and feeling the tip of Louis' dick slide in a little. He shivers and pushes back again.

Louis grunts and sinks into Harry, deep. He has to wait for a few moments, because he's sure he'll come on the spot if he doesn't. Their heavy breathing mingles in the air. After a short while, Louis pulls back and goes in again, making Harry moan and reach for his own cock through his shorts. Louis slaps his hand away and says in his ear: 'No touching.'

Harry nods and lets his head hang between his shoulders, the tips of his ears bright red. He looks wrecked already, and Louis had barely even started.

Louis wraps one of his arms around Harry's neck from behind and around his stomach. He wants to be as close as possible. Then he starts moving his hips, slowly pushing in and out of Harry. They both groan and Louis lets his head fall forward to lean on Harry's shoulder. His stubble rubs against Harry's smooth cheek.

'Feels so good,' Harry breathes. He takes one of Louis' hands and moves it over his chest. 'Feel that?'

Louis nods. He feels the fast, steady beating of Harry's heart and it's a wonderful feeling, really. This boy is the sweetest human being he's ever met. He's a miracle, his miracle.

'I can feel yours beating against my back,' Harry whispers.

Louis nods again. He feels like his heart is actually beating out of his chest. Harry turns his head to the right and presses a soft kiss to Louis' cheek. 'Faster.'

And Louis goes faster. He pumps his hips in a steady rhythm into Harry, and they both let out a few whimpers and moans.

Suddenly, the door to the toilets opens.

Louis stops thrusting immediately, and they both hold their breath, their hearts beating even quicker now. They hear someone walk into a stall.

Louis turns his face towards Harry's and looks him straight in the eye. He slowly starts thrusting again, all the while holding eyecontact with Harry. The thought that there's someone else in the room while they're doing this, is a huge turn-on for Louis. He sees in Harry's eyes that he's thinking the same thing.

He presses his lips against Harry's and speeds up his thrusts. He swallows Harry's moans and slips a hand down to his football shorts. They hear the distinct sound of someone peeing.

Their skin feels like fire as they stand there, bodies colliding. Louis puts his hand over Harry's mouth, leans the side of his head on Harry's shoulder and wraps his hand around his cock. He jerks him off in fast strokes, and he feels Harry's warm, harsh breathing fog up the palm of his hand.

After a few more strokes, Harry tenses up around him and bites down on one of his fingers. He feels Harry's wetness land on his hand, and he follows right after, not being able to hold it in anymore. He muffles his groans in Harry's shoulder as he shoots his load inside him. He thrusts a few more times as he rides out their orgasms, pulling Harry against him firmly once more. Then, he slowly pulls out and puts Harry on his lap as he sits down on the toilet seat behind them. He hugs him from behind, nuzzling between his sweaty shoulderblades. He feels Harry's belly going up and down in a steady rhythm.

The person in the other stall has apparently already left, because the only sound in the rest room is the sound of their heavy breathing. Louis presses a kiss to Harry's back.

'Love you,' he whispers.


End file.
